


busy lives call for creative measures

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Busy Lives, Dick Pics, F/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Office Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: When you're married with two kids and two full-time jobs, you've gotta do whatever you can to keep the spice in your relationship.
Relationships: Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	busy lives call for creative measures

Today is day two of one of the most important cases in her law career. Today, Cory's giving a big test in one class and starting a whole new unit in another. Tomorrow is Auggie's class Halloween party, for which Topanga is one of the Class Mothers, so they need to bake about a million cupcakes. The bakery's been decorated for weeks thanks to Katy and Maya, but they still need to bake a billion Halloween cakes and cookies and put out bowls of candy, and Topanga still needs to put together her "blast from the past" hippie costume for Saturday. Finally, Cory and Shawn are devising the ultimate in Prank Protection because Cabbage Night is two steps away from being illegal and kids want to squeeze all the fun out of it that they can.

Sadly, this is only _slightly_ busier than normal for the Matthews family. This isn't the first important case Topanga's had in the last month, and Cory's still teaching clowns to read between classes at Abigal Adams. And of course, two kids are both in different stages of trying to assert their independence.

_Life_ is a full-time job, and it leaves very little room for certain things. Granted, it wasn't as if they had time for it day in and day out _before_ the kids, but at least they had time for it more than once a week.

Luckily, Topanga has always been a creative and resourceful person, and so has Cory despite all his claims to the contrary.

_u still in that boring meeting??_

_Not anymore. I'm all alone right now,_ she responds with proper capitals and punctuation, because those things are important even when you're flirting with your husband over technology.

_good. im in the teacher's lounge. alone. ;)_

Topanga's smile becomes a grin.

_Are you sitting down?_

When he replies the affirmative, she gets up to double-check that her office door is closed, draws the shades, and sits back down to type a lengthy response. Many would say a flower child who becomes a lawyer loses her spark, her flair for the artistic, her spirit. They would be wrong.

The foreplay is a lovingly detailed description of what she's wearing, right down to the style and color of her underwear. The number of inches her skirt ends above her knee, the cut of it, how many buttons are undone on her blouse. (Two since the meeting ended, a third as she types.) When she sends it, she has to scroll up a little to see all of it.

His response isn't as detailed as hers, but it tells her everything she needs to know.

_i'm wearing pants. they were loose this morning and now they're tight. also wearing the really loose boxers._ She knows the ones. Faded navy blue with frayed hems, spots in danger of forming holes, the front flap just stitches away from falling off. She vaguely remembers telling him to throw them away once, and she's glad he didn't listen.

Topanga flicks open the fourth button on her blouse, exposing the lace of her bra. She kicks off her shoes, wiggling her toes under her nylons.

_If I were in there with you, you wouldn't be wearing those pants much longer._

_OH MAMA_

_Tell me what you want to do with me right now._

There's a cluster of short messages, obviously typed in a careless hurry, and her response isn't much neater as she tries to type and peel off her stockings at the same time. She pushes her skirt up as far as it will go, sends the message, and reads over Cory's last ones more thoroughly. _wish i was there 2 do that 2 u,_ the last one says; Topanga presses her fingers against her panties and rubs furiously, wishing either of them could be at either place. Him in her office under her desk, her in the teacher's lounge with him.

Cory's next message is a close-up of unzipped pants, pulled-down boxers, and a dick so hard she wishes she could will herself over there and Do Things with it.

She pulls her chair out from under her desk just long enough to take her own picture and send it.

_brb learning to teleport so i can go over there_ , he replies. _you look good enough to EAT!!!!_ Topanga bites down hard on her lip to keep from groaning, pushing her panties aside so she can fuck herself on her fingers, her other hand on her breast. Their messages get shorter and less coherent as they describe what they're doing, and soon Topanga can't even hold her phone, slapping it face-down on the desk as she works herself towards the most intense orgasm she's ever given herself without a vibrator.

She slumps against her desk, panting as she recovers, and soon her phone's buzzing again. It's a picture of a satiated Cory, his boxers stained and his hand a mess.

_now i gotta wash my pants just in case. thanks. ;)_ She pulls her fingers away from her still-tingling slit, wiping them off on the inside of her panties before she quickly pulls her stockings back up, then fixes her hair and her clothes and hopes she doesn't look like she's just had mind-blowing sex without being anywhere near her husband.

_No afterpic this time, honey, sorry. :( This was risky enough as it was._

_no prob, babe. can we do it for real this weekend, you think?_

Riley's going to Maya's on Sunday, and Josh is coming home for the weekend. He should be able to take Auggie for a few hours.

_Marking my calendar right now._


End file.
